This invention relates in general to roofing systems for structures. More particularly, this invention relates to a pre-fabricated roofing panel assembly. Conventional roof systems are principally of three types: Conventionally framed, truss framed and structural insulated panels. Conventionally framed roofs are the oldest of these systems. They are built on-site, and require no special materials. However, a conventionally framed roof requires skilled labor to properly cut and build the frame. A truss framed roof uses custom-designed frames. After installation of the trusses, interior finish materials and exterior sheathing must be installed. Structural insulated panels incorporate sheathing and insulation, are installed over a structural frame and allow for quicker construction.